Leila Luthor
by Lex-Taylor
Summary: Leila Luthor, a person of Lex and Lionel's past. She is someone they believed to have died in i fire eight years ago, well atleast one of them did. Who is She?Chapter three Now Up. Please Read and Review.
1. Leila Luthor: Return To Smallville

BI didn't expect to see anyone there that day, the day I returned to Smallville. I went to the graveyard, to see my own tomb. Wondering why Lex and Lionel never looked for me. I knew my old school had contacted Lionel telling him I was in a hospital, in New York the location of the school.

The Fire was eight years ago, I was one of the few survivors. I was in the hospital for four months, the burns across my body left faint scars. In that time the school had relocated it's survivors to the other campus, where I spent the last eight years of my life.

" Great" I said to myself " it's locked" I stood in front of the Luthor tomb, for ten minutes trying to get inside. I decided to go look for something to open the lock with.

I turned around and began to walk , trying to figure out away inside. That's when I when I saw him sitting in front of a tombstone.

" I can't believe your actually gone dad. Mom's the senator , she was elected to take your position after you died. Im growing farther apart from Lana. Chloe knows my secret and has been there for me as well as Lana. But I just want to protect Lana. I don't know what to do, I wish you were here I miss you so much dad." He said.

" You Know he is still with you" I said to him.

" Who are you" he asked

"Leila..." I began, does he know the Luthor's? "Leila Luthor"

" I'm Clark Kent" he responded. " wait a minute did you say you were a Luthor?"

"Yes" I said " Look I need your help"

We walked over to the Luthor tomb and I told him that I needed a way to get inside it.

"Why" He asked

"To see if I was buried in it" I said

" Um... ok" he said

I started looking around trying to find something to open the tomb with when Clark called my name.

" Leila " he said

"Yeah" I responded

" I got in" Clark answered

"How" I asked

" Never mind that" he said. And so began the mysteries Clark Kent.

I went inside and he followed me.

" there it is" I said pointing to a coffin " Leila Luthor, Beloved daughter, Beloved sister. Damn Lionel Luthor. Damn him straight to hell that son of a bitch."

Clark looked at me confused.

" Help me open it" I said.

We opened "my coffin" and no shocker her it was elfin empty.

" Damn Him" I whispered again " Damn him"

We walked out of the tomb and Clark ask if I needed a ride anywhere.

" Yeah" I said, " To Luthor Corp"

--------------------------------------------------

There He was. Staring out his window. Like he was a god damn saint.

" By now I would have expected Lex would have taken the company from you, seeing as no man as cold hearted as you could run a company like this anymore isn't that right? Daddy-Dearest?" I said. Then I saw the name on the desk ' Lex Luthor' " Ah and so he did. Bravo Brotha, Bravo"

"Leila! My darling your alive" He said, with out turning around

" A fact you knew Father" I said. " You see I wondered why my family never came for me, after being in a fire and all. And then it dawned on me, maybe the school never called you and told you I survived. So I pulled a Lex, and snuck into the records office. Went on their computers and found the recorded conversation in which you told them to keep me there until at least the age of eighteen. And then I was hurt by the fact that lex never called me or wrote. So I went on the computers at the library and pulled up the newspaper archive for metropolis, since that is where we had lived at the time and no shocker there you had an obituary put in the paper."

" You could have contacted him" he said

" AH but you told them not to let me call you guys so I couldn't" I said.

" Father is all of this true" asked a voice from behind"

I got up and turned around

" Lex!" I shouted " I ran over to my older brother and hugged and finally felt safe again.

" Yes" he said

" How could you " Lex demanded

" Your sister reminded me too much of your mother" he said.

" Mom ?" I asked " where is she.?"

" She died right before the fire" Lex told me

I walked over to Lionel and punched him. Sat on the couch and broke down in tears. Lex sat down next to me and held me. I am all alone all I have is my brother. I have No mother, for she is dead. I have no father, for he betrayed me.


	2. Leila's Tiny Family and New Friends

" What's wrong Leila?" he asked me.

"Has dad always been so cruel?" I asked

" Trust me" he began " you don't want to know the half of it"

"Well here we are" he said eight minutes later, as we pulled up in front of what I gathered to be the Luthor mansion.

"wow" I said.

He brought me inside and showed me around. And when we came to the library there he was, again.

"Hey Clark" Lex said. "This is..."

"Leila" he interrupted "we met, at the cemetery"

"Whoa" Lex began " why were you at the cemetery Leila?"

" wanted to see if our oh so wonderful father buried me in the luthor tomb" I remarked

"wait" Clark said " did you say ' our father ' ?"

"Yeah" I responded

" Lex why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" Clark asked.

" Because talking about her brought up the painful memory of my sister's supposed death" lex responded,

" Great" I said after an akward ten minutes of silence " all of my clothes remind me of the awful place, i would shred them but then i'd be clothless. And that's bad" i said.

" I Have got an idea" Lex said.

Clark, took me to some coffee place called the talon, where we were supposed to meet someone.

" Hey Lana" Clark said

"Hey Yourself" she said

" I have someone i want you to meet" he said " This is Leila Luthor. Lex's baby sister, someone he thought died several years ago in a fire at a school in New York"

"well it's nice to meet you" Lana said

" nice to meet you to" I responded

" But Lex need's a favor" Clark began " He needs you to take her shopping. He got a credit card in her name.

" Ok" Lana said Shocked

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"so" Lana began " how come no one ever knew about you?"

"Lex had thought it would be to painful for him self and Lionel , to mention me since he was under the impression I had died in a fire eight years ago at my boarding school in New York" I said

"Oh" she responded " wait isn't Lionel your father too?"

" unfortunately" I responded " I refuse to call him dad or father because he simply betrayed me. He kept me hidden Because I reminded him of my mother, who I found out died only two weeks before the fire. Lionel and Lex thought it would be best for me to learn in person, but I never knew."

"I'm sorry" she said.

" It's not your fault " I replied, "it's that son of bitch I call a father's fault"

" Oh!" Lana said " Try this on" pointing to a green blue dress, that was absolutely beautiful.

" it's $200" I said

" You're a Luthor" she said

"Right" I said " I'm still not used to it, the being rich and all part."

Eight hours later, Ten thousand dollars later. We pretty much ended our trip. We got into the limo and left Metropolis. The place I once called home.

----------------------------------

" Hey" I said " Lex? Earth to lex"

"Whoa? What?" he said startled "oh your back

" Yes and tired" Lana and I said at the same time.

" I'm Going to go change like now" I said " I need to get out of these awful memories"

"Okay" Lex said " Whatever you say"

"So how was spending time with my sister?" Lex asked Lana

" Great" Lana responded " Your sister is very non Luthor-y"

" And what is that supposed to mean" Lex asked

" For me to know and you to never find out" Lana responded

" Im back" I interrupted

" I can see that" Lex remarked

" Ha Ha" I said " Very funny"

" Wow" Lana began " Leila you look good"

" Thank you " I said.

"Aw, all of my children under one roof isn't this great" Lionel said bursting through the library doors.

" Don't you know when you're not welcomed" I stated

" ouch" Lionel began "..." but before he could finish Lex cut him off.

" I have to agree with Leila on this one Father, none of us are really on speaking terms, so why are you here?" Lex asked

" Just to see my children" he stated

" well guess what, they don't want to see you" I said.

" well then I'm off. Goodbye Lex, Leila, Ms.Lang." He said half way out the door.

Ten minutes later, Clark shows up.

"Do always tend to appear?" I asked sarcastically.

" Yes" Lana and Lex said at the same time.

"Ha, Ha" He responded " I'm here to take you to meet Chloe and Lois At the Talon, Your Brother's idea."

"OOOOOH! Fun" I said with a smirk on my face

" Bye" I said following Lana and Clark out the door.

----------TALON--------------------

" I'll Get the coffee's" Clark said to me and Lana as we entered the Talon.

" Um" I said " How bout I get them and you two get the table " Okay so I hope I wasn't too obvious or anything. I know, over hearing him at the cemetery and all, that Clark and Lana a drifting apart so I figured they need some alone time. Clark looked at me suspiciously "What?" I asked?

"Nothing" Clark said, as he sat down next to Lana,

I walked up to the counter to order two black coffees and one french vanilla Latte.

" Hey, what can I get you?" Asked a girl with semi-long brown hair. Her name tag said Lois Lane. On it . I think this is the Lois I'm supposed to meet.

" Um...Two coffees, black. And One french vanilla Latte, Please" I said .

"Ok" she said " hey, you look kind of familiar what's your name? I'm Lois Lane"

"Leila" I said Hesitating to say Luthor " Leila Luthor "

" You related to Baldie?" she asked jokingly

" Yeah he's my brother" I said laughingly, " when the meteor shower left him bald, I used to draw on his head with my mom's make up, I was two"

" Nice" she said with a chuckle

"Hey Lois" came a voice from next to me. " What's up?"

" Nothing Much Chloe" She said " Leila this is My cousin Chloe Sullivan , Cuz this is Leila Luthor, Lex's sister"

" Nice to meet you" Chloe said " I didn't know Lex had a sister"

" No one did, Lex thought I was dead. You see there was a fire at my school eight years ago. No One except the school, and dear old Dad knew I was alive. He said since I was so much like my mother , and brought him to much pain he'd rather pretend I was dead for as long as I could hoping I wouldn't find out but I did. I also just found out that my mother died right before the fire. " I explained.

" WOW" Both Chloe and Lois exclaimed !

Lois was on her break so she and Chloe followed me back to mine, Clark and Lana's Table ( who just shared a kiss see I knew my plan would work!) And we talked for an hour or two, and for the first time in my life I felt like I belonged somewhere.

When I returned to the mansion Lex was waiting for me, I said goodnight after an hour of talking, and finally realized that I was safe I had true friends, and a real family even if it was only Lex. I finally have a true home where I can feel safe, where I belong.

TBC


	3. Never, With a Mouth Full of Blood

Sorry I have not updated in a while, I got lost in my SN stories, And I know i's short I just wanted to update ASAP.

Never, With a Mouth Full of Blood.

"What the Hell do you want with me?" I shouted, as they lowered me into the a pot full of liquid.

"Daddy's Money, and He has something of ours" the man coldly said

"You took the wrong Luthor, My Dad doesn't give a shit about me" I said.

"Yeah, Maybe. But Brother Lex does" he said.

"No!" I said realizing what this was, a trap for Lex. To Lure him in, to get my Dad.

"Ah Miss. Luthor is figuring it out" he laughed. It's been a month since they took me outside the talon, and three months since I came back to smallville.

"Fine" I said an hour after they began torturing me "I'll make the call, but I want to talk to him in a room privately" It was a long shot but it was worth a try wasn't it?

-------

"You have ten Minutes" The guy said throwing me on the floor of a room

I got my broken and battered body up, and stumbled over to the phone. I Dialed the number but not the number to the Mansion.

"Come on Clark pick up" I mumbled to myself as the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Clark, It's Me"

"Lei? Where are you, it's been a month."

"I don't know, someone has me it's a trap for Lex, to bring him in to get to Lionel. Clark you have to Help me"

"Leila, do you have any idea where you are"

"No, only that it's in some warehouse-"

"Times up Luthor" The man said grabbing me by my hair.

"Leila" Clark shouted.

"CLARK" I screamed as they were pulling me out of the room by my hair.

-------------------Clark POV--------------------------------

I heard a man say "Times up luthor" And I shouted Her name into the phone as loud as I could, I heard scream my name before the line went Dead. I figured if anyone could help me track Leila down it would be Chloe, seeing as how we have newer info than we did in the past weeks.

"Okay, So according to my sources the call came from a number, in a building outside of town. Give me a moment to gather the address"

---------------------------------Leila---------------------

"You Bitch" The larger, and uglier guy said, slapping me across my face "You were supposed to call Lex"

"Like I would, give you my brother on a silver platter" I said spitting a mouthful of blood onto his face. "If you actually believed that, your fuckin insane"

"Bitch" e said hitting me again.

"Bastard." I said. "You know right now there are people looking for me, and when they find me, you are dead."

"I wont ask you again, bring your brother to me, or there will be one Luthor less in the World"

The other man picked me up by my hair, while ugly one began punching me in my rib cage. "Never" I said. And the worst of the beating and torturing was yet to come.


End file.
